


Troll for a Troll

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the universe gets back at you. It was his turn that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll for a Troll

**Author's Note:**

> I just had too many feels watching a certain drama's pilot episode. Thought about the plot while I was jailed on Twitter and trying not to wake the whole house with my flaily screams.

He tensely sat in front of the television set, his blanket wrapped around him while hugging a pillow to his chest. He was tuned in to NTV, waiting for the 24:55 show to start. It was the pilot episode of Piece, and Nakayama Yuma-kun had the lead role, along with other Juniors in various supporting roles. ****

And the girl he likes is Yuma-kun's leading lady.

It's not like he has any right to be jealous. They weren't "officially together" yet; it was a miracle they know their feelings for each other, and he knows he's still to chicken to ask her to be his girlfriend. She told him the moment her role was confirmed, and after being happy for her he went out and tried to find the manga the drama was based on.

After reading through the manga (he pulled an all-nighter), he called her and offered his congratulations. After talking for three hours, he never got to ask if the drama would be faithful to the manga or it will be like Sprout. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen.

She seemed to sense his anxiety though, and assured him through a mail that he had stupidly smiled at for at least three days.

But he was still nervous. Now he was waiting for the first episode to air and he still didn't know what to feel.

 

 

 

And for some reason, all his groupmates were in his house to watch his agony.

Yabu planned everything. He should never had told him he was feeling all nervous and irrationally overprotective. Yabu, with his seemingly innocent smile that made his eyes disappear, had patted him on the back sympathetically and told him that "JUMP will be there to support him". He quietly accepted this statement with gratitude.

 

 

 

He never actually expected that they would be there to support him _physically_.

As for now everyone was off in their own little world, finding things to entertain themselves with until five minutes before midnight. Chinen and Yuto were doing a monomane showdown, sending Yamada and whoever else was watching into stitches of laughter. Yabu, Inoo, and Keito were huddled around a small table, trying to get some homework done before the show. Daiki was messing around with a music software on Hikaru's computer, while Takaki was pestering a very annoyed-looking Ryutaro (who Yabu managed to drag over to "show some moral support for his senpai, his friends, and his classmate in the show") about his Bakaleya castmates that were in his class.

"Are you okay, Hikaru-kun? You look pale," Yuto called out. Hikaru gives him a blank look that made Yuto hurriedly backtrack. "Gomen ne, forget I said anything."

"Oh, it's starting," Yabu said, and everyone shuffled closer to the television set. It was noticeable how they all kept distance from Hikaru, like there was an invisible sign that said "this is my personal emotional bubble, shove off" around it.

His mom came in with snacks, and they all chewed on dango, simultaneously choking when they heard the girl call Yuma "Hikaru-kun".

"Seriously?" Yamada said, still coughing as Yuto patted him sympathetically on the back.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to read through the thing?!" Hikaru said, still spluttering over his dango stick.

"Maybe I should start reading it too..." Yamada said, trailing off at Hikaru's expression. He sat next to Yuto for the rest of the night

Chinen commented on how good the opening sounded, but everyone shushed him, focused on the drama. He spent the rest of the night theorizing what could possibly happen in the show and annoying everyone else.

And shouting "Ah! Our house in Sprout! Wow, they even used the school again!"

"It wasn't the same house, Chinen-kun. And shut up," Hikaru muttered, his eyes glued to the screen.

Everyone was quiet after that.

Until the kissing scene.

"...woah Yuma-kun," Takaki unconsciously said.

"It's better if you don't say anything Takaki-kun," Inoo murmured, looking at Hikaru staring blankly at the screen. Keito wordlessly patted Hikaru on the back.

When the English songs used as background music began playing Daiki began searching for the song on the internet... but surprisingly found it in Hikaru's playlist. He began playing it on the commercial break, until Ryutaro put the computer on mute. Besides, Hikaru was already biting on his second pillow. No use giving him further stress.

"How many times are they going to kiss?!" Yabu mumbled under his breath, catching Hikaru's dark glare and murderous aura right after. "Sorry. Shutting up now."

The ending song started playing, and there was a collective sigh of relief in the room.

"Hikaru-kun should send her a congratulatory mail. It was a nice first episode," Ryutaro observed. He caught the expressions of everyone in the room. "What?"

"Maybe I should," Hikaru said, sounding strangely giddy. Whatever the reason was, he was glad the episode went well.

Even if he felt like the universe was trolling him big time.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh look, previews for next episode," Takaki said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hikaru grinned and pressed send before looking at the screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And promptly dropped his phone on Takaki's head at what he saw.

 

 


End file.
